Portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), and the like, generate or download from an external electronic device and store various content, for example, audio files, video files, documents, images, text, and the like.
A user uploads stored content to a social networking service (SNS) application or the like. In this instance, the user may input the feature of the uploaded content as a tag. The user may readily search for the uploaded content from the SNS application using the input tag.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.